cerverfandomcom-20200213-history
Mods and Admins
CE's Official Minecraft Server is kept safe by a group of dedicated, and benevolent Administrators, Moderators, and Officers. Their duties include investigating suspicious activity, rolling back griefers, conducting bans, and just helping the community in general. There are three categories of authority on CE's Minecraft Server. For the sake of keeping this page brief, Officers will not be listed. Their function, however, is similar to that of a Moderator, with access to bans, mutes, and LogBlock grief protection. Admin Owners These are people who pay for the server. Administrators have the power to use any and all commands, as well as access to reading the console, which shows every message sent - whether public, private, or party - and every command issued by players. Furthermore, a feature they share with Moderators and Officers, they can enter into a special "Admin Chat" for discussing matters of importance. GameSultan GameSultan, or Sultan for short, is the current head honcho of the CErver. He makes the most important decisions about the running of the server and has the final say in all matters. A shrewd administrator, he was instrumental in finally calming the warp crisis the fuck down. He's generally well-liked by everyone on the server - except for the dumbfucks who get banned of course. Sultan is also notable for being the mayor of Tab, the CErver's largest (by volume) town. Kilme/Didjeridu Kilme is another of the administrators. He is also a capable admin who serves as a second-in-command to Sultan. He owns the former town of Anemos, though it's essentially been converted into his own private mansion. Kilme is a building junkie and has multiple houses all over the server. Mclf1 Mclf1 is a friend of Sultan's. While he is not very active on the server, he nevertheless is an Owner because he pays for the costs of the server host. Administrators Identical in function to Owners, besides the fact that an Admin doesn't pay for the costs of the server. UnPhair UnPhair, aka Phair, is the mayor of New Rome. He tends to be big on rules and the need to follow them, but that's not to say he's not a forgiving admin; for example, mortenmkl (of x) fame) was forgiven of his first offense of x-raying by UnPhair. UnPhair often ends up, owing to being the most active admin and having console access, being the lead investigator in cases of hacking, cheating, and griefing. He's busted numerous, numerous such individuals, sometimes himself and other times by airing his suspicions to other mods who eventually confirm them; as an example, the so-called "Aussie Gang," which made use of duplicating glitches and x-ray mods to amass ludicrous quantities of diamonds, was first twigged to by him and then later confirmed and busted by himself, ~Eagle, and ~SergeantPepper. UnPhair is also a highly capable builder, being responsible, among other things, for the Colosseum in New Rome, to say nothing of the founding of the town itself. He also created the server's largest storage unit, Cave Idus, located in a secret location and filled with locked chests containing loads of legitimately-found blocks and tools. Phair is a previous owner of the server, being responsible for the reboot of the server after Kerred and then Shyfe stopped running it. Eventually his poor little laptop was overrun by newcomers, and so Sultan and the current admin-owner cast stepped in to acquire a proper server. Moderators Moderators were promoted to help protect the server, and as seen in the past, they will be demoted if they are seen to abuse their power. Their function is to protect the server from griefers, spammers, and anyone otherwise breaking the rules. XPeaceChill/~Eagle ~Eagle, or XPC for short, is the mayor of Zephyr. He was made a Moderator because he was on during a time of the day during which no other Moderators or Admins actively played, combined with the fact that the server was being raided by /b/tards during said time. Despite the fact that he was initially just promoted to be a 'nightguard', he has become the most active and affluent Moderator on the CErver, owing to him being considered the CErver's Lead Moderator. XPC has been highly important in several busts on the server of cheaters. The Aussie Gang bust, the mortenmkl affair, and more than a few other successful anti-cheating operations can be largely or in part attributed to his policing ability. Annax0/savageroyalty savageroyalty is one of the more level-headed members of the mod crew. She was one of the few people to remain largely neutral in the warp debacle. savageroyalty currently resides in Tomland, the area around Stibium4's private town, and the Nether Colony. ff7perfection ff7perfection is one of the more prolific mods on the server. He helps people out where he can. He's one of the two users responsible for maintaining and contributing to the Cave Idus stockpile, with UnPhair being his partner since around Kerred's reign. He is also a killer detective, being almost entirely responsible for the discovery that mortenmkl was x-raying again. TSoM1959 TSoM is one of the best builders on the server. An extremely talented architect, he's responsible for the elaborate and frankly beautiful subway system. kerred kerred is the original owner of the CErver, back in the days of version Beta 1.2. He also owned CE's other Minecraft server, which ran from Mid-March to the end of April. What is now CE's Minecraft Server shut down during this period.